This application refers to the field of communication technology, and in particular to an antenna system switching method and a mobile terminal.
Antenna is an important radio equipment transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves, and is general classified to two kinds of built-in antenna and outlay antenna, the mobile terminal such as a mobile phone mainly uses the built-in antenna in the prior art. For a slide mobile phone, it includes two kinds of physical statuses, which are a close status and an open status respectively, and the antenna needs to reach a certain demand of indices regardless under what kind of status the antenna operates. Wherein, in the close status, since there are keyboard and other circuits as metallic media, it results in an incomplete headroom around the antenna, which influences the performance of the antenna, therefore, a PIFA (the Planer Inverted-F) antenna with respect to ground is employed in the prior art.
In the procedure of research of the prior art, the inventor found that the slide mobile phone in the prior art uses the PIFA antenna in both of the close status and the open status, the radiating unit and the ground plane unit of the antenna are positioned in the upper cover body of the mobile phone, or are positioned in the lower cover body of the mobile phone at the same time. The PIFA antenna is composed of a radiating unit, an antenna feeding point, a ground feeding point and a ground plane unit, the PIFA antenna forms a radiating cavity by the radiating unit and the ground plane unit to radiate signals to space, and in order to reach the radiating performance of the antenna, an antenna space needs to be reserved, and the length, the width and the height of the space need to reach a certain standard. Along with the development of the communication technology, the demand to the frequency band of the terminal is increased increasingly, and the corresponding height of the antenna is higher increasingly, and at the same time, the user wishes the terminal carried to possess a characteristic of being light and thin, therefore, there is a contradiction between the above height of antenna and the lightness and thinness of the terminal. Generally, in order to satisfy the radiant efficiency of the antenna, the thickness of the upper cover body and the lower cover body of the mobile phone needs to be larger than 10 to 11 mm, so that the height of the antenna can satisfy the demand of reaching 8 to 9 mm, and based on the above demand, for the entire mobile phone, the overall thickness thereof would not satisfy the demand of 13 to 14 mm.